


Gabriel's Ice Cream Hot Dog Stand

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [124]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gabriel thinks he's clever, Gen, Hotdog Stands, Ice Cream, Lucifer gets mooned by a pigeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel owns a hot dog stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Ice Cream Hot Dog Stand

Gabriel owns a hot dog stand. Sam (and Dean, and Adam, and to some extent Lucifer) insists that he should call it an ice cream stand, since he stocks it with hotdog-shaped ice cream nestled between a hotdog-bun-shaped sticky bun and not actual hotdogs, but Gabriel refuses to change it because he’d been clever enough to add a dachshund sticker and he is _not_ giving up on that joke. 

 

He’d bought it (well, he’d stolen it, but he had left the guy who’d owned it before him an impressive stack of 61st century Jovian currency, so it technically wasn’t _stealing,_ right?) the summer before last and it had been collecting dust in the garage, much to Dean’s dismay, since then.

 

Everything changes one afternoon in late July when Gabriel decides to take it for a spin on the beach. Gabriel is temporarily set back by the annoying lack of beaches in a frustratingly land-locked Kansas, but then he remembers that he’s an all powerful celestial being and teleports the entire family plus the hot dog stand to sunny California. (He’d call it Cali, but he knows that Lucifer would take that in all kinds of wrong ways.)

 

It turns out that children _really_ like Gabriel and his pseudo-hotdog cart. Their parents? Not so much.

 

Oh, and it probably doesn’t help that the _really_ little ones can see their wings and their halos and keep pointing and giggling, much to their parent’s concerned suspicion.

 

That, and for some reason, the local pigeons _really_ don’t like Lucifer. They keep cursing at him and trying to poop on him and judging by the look on his mate’s face, Gabriel can tell that Luci is probably going to come out of this with a complex. When one of the birds moons the elder archangel, Gabriel amends that to _definitely._

 

And as the cherry on the metaphorical hotdog ice cream, angels get sunburn too.


End file.
